


Horror from the Deep (Aftermath)

by SonicTitanic23



Series: Horror from the Deep [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I love my baby lesbians!, Mild Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: A year following the events with the Salmonid's, Julie and Sam were enjoying their life together. However just because it's over, does mean they are over it. It's up to Sam to help her girlfriend get back to sleep after a long day.





	Horror from the Deep (Aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

> So you may or may not have seen my fic Horror from the Deep. This is an extension to the ending, since I wanted to do more with it. I hope you enjoy reading!

**Horror from the Deep (Aftermath)**

It was late at night by the time Julie and Sam arrived back at their apartment. Still in their uniform, they crash down on the couch and turn the TV on to watch the news. Nothing in particular was planned for the night, even then they probably would have canceled it anyway due to how tired they were. Julie decided to untie her hair and let it down, revealing her long blue hair.

"Cod I love seeing you like this." whispered Sam, throwing her hat across the room, showing her short red Octoling hair. "I wish I could get my hair like yours. It's too short and it won't grow any longer."

"I'm sure I can do something with it. But not now, I'm way too tired. Thank Cod we have the week off. I would kill for that month we got off when we moved here." sighed Julie.

"If I remember correctly, you said you were bored for most of that and now you want another one?" A smirk dawned across Sam's face, looking at her now blushing girlfriend.

"Well.......we just did something that very few police officers have ever done in this city, take out a bunch of Salmonid's and save most of the population of the Docklands. I was probably high off the adrenaline and wanted to get back to work right away. At least's that's my excuse and I'm sticking with it." said Julie sticking her tongue out at Sam.

"Very mature." she said, chuckling at how cute her face was. "Why don't we have a glass of wine, watch a movie and go to bed?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sam got up from the couch and Julie selected a movie. "Babe what do you think about Octopussy?"

"Sure. Haven't seen it yet." shouted Sam in the kitchen. She turned the movie on just as Sam came in with two glass's of wine and sat beside her. "I heard this is a remake of a movie human's made a long time ago. I'd love to see it though." 

"Yeah I think it would be interesting. Never seen a human act. Doubt we'd understand it anyway unless they sub it in our language." said Sam, taking a sip of her wine. She looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "Everyday I see your face, I'm reminded how lucky I am." she whispered, making the Inkling blush.

"Oh shush you!" she barked back, giggling at the same time. She cuddled up with Sam and continued their wine drinking and movie watching. By the time movie was over, Julie was passed out while Sam was slightly drunk. Gently, she removed the wine glass from Julie's hands and picked her up. She was particularly weightless in her arms, meaning no trouble for her as she laid Julie on the bed and in the covers. Sam went on her end and joined her.

She turned to face Julie, kissing her on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight, I love you". Julie only moaned a wordless reply as Sam closed her eyes, ready for their long week off. 

* * *

_It was dark. The rain thundered down hard, covering the Docklands. Julie was soaked, crying out for help._

_"JULIE! HELP ME!" came a voice in the distance. She ran in the direction of the voice to see Sam being chased by a bunch of Salmonid's._

_"HOLD ON! I'LL SAVE YOU!" she shouted. But it was too late. Suddenly, a large Salmonid appeared from the green ink, sent Sam into the air, before her body landing in the mouth of the Salmonid, splatting across the whole area._

"SAM!" screamed Julie while her eyes were shut. This woke her with a fright and she turned to see Julie trashing about. Wasting no time, she tried to shake her awake.

"JULIE! Wake up!" she called. It took multiple times until finally, her eyes opened with tears streaming down her face. Her hair was a mess to the point it almost covered her eyes. She immediately tackled Sam into a hug, crying into the Octoling's shoulder. "Shhhh. It's okay, I'm here it's okay." she whispered, rubbing her back to calm her down. "You okay?" she asked.

"I thought I was over this already! It's been a year and I'm still having these nightmares!" cried out Julie.

"Look, I say it every time, but it's fine Julie. These things aren't going to go away anytime soon. As long as we work together, we'll be fine." said Sam, bringing Julie closer into the hug. Her tears began to dry up and she buried her face into Sam's neck, lightly kissing. This made Sam let out a low moan. "Mmm, babe you know what that does to me." she whispered.

"I know. But I can't sleep." moaned Julie, rubbing her crotch on Sam's leg. "Please. Please." she moaned, almost begging to be touched. Sam couldn't help but let out a small laugh and sigh.

"Oh what am I going to do with you?" she asked, grabbing a hold of Julie's chin and bringing her to her lips. The kiss was soft, warm and sensual, making the heat around Julie unbearable. Sam knew she was doing this, knowing full well she was in control as she broke the kiss. "What do you want me to do babe?" she asked. Julie pouted, knowing right well what she wanted to do. "Ah! Say it or I won't do it." she warned.

"Touch me Sam.......please touch me." she said as loud as she could. This did the trick, as Sam slowly moved her fingers down her belly, to the point the wait was killing her until finally, they reached their destination as one finger entered into her vagina. She let out a gasp as the finger slowly moved inside her. "Ah! Sam!" she moaned out.

"Shhh. Relax babe, this is for you." whispered Sam in her ear and nipped at her earlobe, causing the Inkling to gasp again. "Ready for more?" she asked. Julie could only nod as Sam entered another finger into her. "Mmm, so good to me babe. You love it when I do this to you, don't ya?"

"Yes.....yes I love it! Please, don't stop!" she moaned. Without warning, Sam entered another finger into her and increased her speed. She also began to kiss her neck. "Oh Sam.....Sam." She moaned her name over and over as if she was a Goddess.

"Mmm, you gonna cum baby?" asked Sam, lightly biting her neck. "You gonna cum for me baby?" she repeated. Julie only responded with a loud moan as Sam increased her speed. "That's it baby, you're doing so well."

"I'm gonna.....I'M GONNA......." shouted Julie before letting out the biggest moan she ever done as she came on Sam's fingers. She practically collapsed onto the bed, breathless and content. "Thank you Sam. I love you so much." she whispered breathlessly. She attempted to sit up, but Sam placed her hands on her and lowered her back down.

"Not tonight babe. You needed it, I don't. We'll get some sleep now okay?" Julie only nodded in response and got back into the covers, still sweaty from what happened. She turned to face Sam, which she had a wicked grin across her face. "Although.......I expect a lot of pampering tomorrow from you."

"O-O-Of course!" stuttered Julie, with her face going fully red. Sam wrapped her arms around her and gave her one final kiss.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." she said, yawing and closing her eyes. Julie followed, closing her eyes into a dreamy sleep, wondering what Sam had in store with her tomorrow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short yeah and probably not the best smut ever, but I hoped you enjoyed anyway. Comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you with the next fic. Cheerio!


End file.
